


无关

by Joy_Ars



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: 阿森纳主教练穿越回2012年的夏天，心结终于得以解开。这一切到底是梦境还是现实......？
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Kudos: 8





	无关

1.  
阿尔特塔是被颠簸的火车摇醒的。他睁开眼，窗外是一望无垠的田野，再远处可以看到几处农庄。他并不知道自己在哪儿，事实上在他上一次闭眼前，他正和范佩西躺在伦敦的小窝，被单还是荷兰人早上晾出去晒过的，太阳的香气让人躺下便昏昏欲睡。

所以那个家伙去哪儿了？阿尔特塔张望了一下四周，小声地叫着范佩西的名字，视线恰巧对上了坐在旁边的人。这更奇怪了，坐在他身旁的居然是科斯切尔尼。

“你和他和好了？”法国人拍了拍他，诧异地抬起眉毛。

“和谁？”

“Robin啊！你上火车前还跟我说，如果你这几天没忍住和他讲话回去就绕着球场跑十圈。Thomas听到都吓了一跳呢。”

说着，科斯切尔尼下巴点了点，指向了坐在阿尔特塔前排斜对角的人。阿尔特塔透过椅子的缝隙终于看到了荷兰人，他一手撑着头正闭目养神，耳朵里塞着耳机，显然对后面的动静一无所知。

阿尔特塔盯着荷兰人寥寥无几的白发若有所思到：“lolo，今天是几号？我们在哪儿？”

“你是睡昏头了还是被Robin那家伙气昏头了？”科斯切尔尼手贴上阿尔特塔的额头确认再三才放下，“今天是2012年8月10日，我们大约一个小时前到了杜塞尔多夫，现在正坐在开往科隆的ICE上，事实上我们应该半小时前就到科隆的，该死的德铁。”

现在他终于可以下结论了：我，阿森纳主教练阿尔特塔，竟然穿越回了八年前！

他快速地回忆了一下自己此时为什么会和荷兰人冷战。那时候的荷兰人已经宣布不会续约，阿尔特塔也明白了他的意思，这队友怕是做不了多久了，那么爱人呢？他还不知道范佩西会去哪儿，他甚至想过这家伙会不会就此离开英国。范佩西走了，他该怎么办？这个问题一直萦绕在他心中，以至于这半个月以来他都拒绝再和荷兰人讲话。

理清了状况之后，阿尔特塔思索片刻决定按兵不动。他重新靠回椅背上，白了眼无辜的荷兰人：“和好？下辈子吧！”

“Mikel......”科斯切尔尼看着终于恢复正常的西班牙人小声抱怨，“自从你们俩冷战之后，Thomas和我独处的机会都变少了。”

“......”

2.  
火车行驶上霍亨索伦桥，不远处的大教堂也收入眼底。晨曦散落在莱茵河上，波光粼粼，三三俩俩的旅人正坐在河畔闲聊喂鸽子。

“Wojciech，看！这桥上有爱情锁！”威尔谢尔的声音从前面的车厢传来。

“Jack你幼不幼稚？”拉姆塞又没好气地怼回去。

“又没和你说！”

还真是想念这些小家伙呢。阿尔特塔脑袋抵着车窗户，玻璃窗上倒映着低眉垂目的荷兰人。他似乎在发呆，偶尔对维尔马伦点头回应，更多时候只是盯着自己的手机。老式的黑莓暗了又亮，亮了又暗。范佩西……大约是在等经纪人的消息吧。

不知道他这时候在想些什么呢？是自己去哪个球队？还是他也会想想和我的关系该怎么走下去？

阿尔特塔突然很想抱抱眼前的家伙。虽然那家伙已经29岁了，但在他面前好像永远长不大似的。进球了要撒娇讨奖赏，输球了也要靠着他唉声叹气让他顺毛。范佩西或许在别人眼里是独当一面的阿森纳队长，但在阿尔特塔这儿他永远有特权。

可是现在，阿尔特塔却不得不留他一个人，孤立无援。

3.  
阿尔特塔紧跟在范佩西身后，两人走在大部队的中段，默契得都没说话。事实上，他现在恨不得扑到范佩西怀里说“hey！我是从八年后穿越来的，我们依然在一起，所以大概可以跳过冷战环节了？”

但这绝对会把荷兰人吓一大跳吧。

“Mikel……今晚是我们一间吗？”科斯切尔尼适时地打断了他的胡思乱想。法国人有些心虚，不过在冰山般的队长和低气压的第三队长之间，明显还是前者不太好惹。

“你不是抱怨和Thmos没有独处时间吗？”阿尔特塔思索了一下如此分房的后果，怒火窜上心头，他才不会让范佩西和维尔马伦呆一间呢，做梦，“机会是要自己争取的。”

“Thomas，今晚......”科斯切尔尼被愤怒的西班牙人吓得瑟缩了一下，只好戳戳前面的比利时人，还没来得及说完，范佩西就一把搂住了维尔马伦的肩。

“今晚借用一下你的Thomas。”范佩西说这句话的时候甚至没有往阿尔特塔的方向瞥一眼。

感受到了来自身后的双重低气压，维尔马伦抖了三抖，正准备拍掉范佩西没点逼数的爪子，阿尔特塔显然先耐不住性子了。他一把抓住范佩西的手腕，不管不顾地拉着范佩西径直穿过队友们走上大巴。

丢下一句：“想都不要想。”

小家伙们识相地让出了一条道，路过威尔希尔时，阿尔特塔的余光甚至看到英格兰人长大了自己的嘴。该死的，有什么好惊讶的。

“Mikel！回科尔尼记得跑圈啊！”

科斯切尔尼真的应该管管维尔马伦的嘴。

4.  
冲动是要付出代价的。阿尔特塔想狠狠打自己一巴掌。

他们现在正坐在车队大巴上，他的手甚至还抓着范佩西的手腕，手心出着汗，滑腻腻的，但他并不想松开。他僵直地坐着目视前方，注意力却全都在余光中依稀可见的范佩西身上。荷兰人被抓着也不恼，用一只手艰难地解着纠成一团的耳机线。

几个小屁孩又开始在前面吵闹起来，阿尔特塔听到威尔谢尔抱怨为什么不能从另一个门口走，波多尔斯基说走出去就能直接看到大教堂。

“Lukas说那可是欧洲第一大教堂呢！！真想爬上去看看。”

威尔谢尔的声音是被突然从右耳传来的音乐淹没的。

纠缠起来的线团终于解开了。

范佩西塞完耳机，手背若有似无地蹭了蹭西班牙人的脸颊，痒痒的。同时被握住的手也终于动了动，他顺着抽出自己的手，翻转过来包住了西班牙人的，颇有些安慰性质地握紧了些。

阿尔特塔突然鼻子一酸，撇了撇嘴，别别扭扭地靠到范佩西的肩上。

Lukas，才来多久就叫这么亲切。以后进球的会是Lukas，被威尔谢尔他们拥抱的会是Lukas，甚至斯泽斯尼也会亲吻Lukas的战靴。而Robin这个名字将会成为酋长球场上的禁忌，是阿尔特塔没法再在绿茵场上叫出口的名字。

“我还以为你不想和我住一间了呢。”

“不太想。”阿尔特塔用自己细密的胡茬蹭蹭范佩西的脖颈，“不是不想。”

5.  
房门嘭地一声合上，阿尔特塔甚至还没来得及插上房卡，荷兰人的亲吻就在黑暗中接踵而至。从额头到眼睛，从鼻尖到西班牙人薄薄的嘴唇。阿尔特塔双手勾住范佩西的脖子，踮起脚热情回应着。范佩西的手从衣服下摆探入，贴上西班牙人滚烫的身体，一路轻抚着向上，包裹住阿尔特塔坚实的胸部用力揉捏。阿尔特塔闷哼一声，狠狠咬了一口范佩西的下唇。

"到床上去。"

"这么快就站不住了？"

范佩西打横将阿尔特塔抱起，扔到软绵绵的床垫上，俯下身子亲吻西班牙人的脖颈，单手近乎撕扯地解开西班牙人的衬衫。古铜色的皮肤暴露在微凉的空气中，敏感地瑟缩一下。阿尔特塔双脚急不可耐地缠上范佩西的腰，下身若有似乎地摩擦着范佩西。

"还说不太想我。"范佩西掀起体恤甩到一旁。阿尔特塔的手覆上范佩西好看的腹肌，难耐地咬住下唇。

"废话真多，要上快上。"阿尔特塔不满地拧了把范佩西的胳膊。

屋内炙热的温度是被范佩西的手机铃声猛地浇灭的。荷兰人安抚性地亲吻着恋人的嘴角，起身拿起被随意扔在床头的手机。两个人都知道这通电话来自于谁。

阿尔特塔撑起上半身，看着荷兰人好看的五官拧成一团。恼人的铃声还在响着，一下一下地刺痛着范佩西的神经，他胡乱地套上T恤想要往阳台走。他们之间的关系过于脆弱，也许一通电话就会将一切击碎。

但此时的阿尔特塔显然并不这么想。他双手搭上范佩西的肩，近乎不讲理的将荷兰人按回床，跨坐到荷兰人的腿上。翠绿色的眸子定定地看着范佩西，不带一丝波澜。

"就在这儿。"

就在这儿，告诉我你的决定，曼联或是阿森纳，我还是荣耀，虽然我早就知道结局。

范佩西在他的注视下按下接听键，像是一场默片，整个房间如死水一般宁静。阿尔特塔想起在不久之后即将发生的那场争吵，背身的阳光将范佩西的表情隐匿在阴影之下。

"可以告诉我你的决定吗？"开口的声音是沙哑和颤抖的，阿尔特塔那时不知道等待自己的将是怎样的打击，他甚至期待范佩西笑着告诉他，官网的申明是假的，是一个玩笑。

"Miki，你听我说......"范佩西伸手拽紧他的衣角。

"告诉我你的决定。"略带愤怒的声音回荡在球员通道里。范佩西已经作出决定了，而他，米克尔阿尔特塔，在荣耀面前一文不值。

"曼联。"范佩西说。

就像现在一样，默片被打破了，他看着阿尔特塔，整个人像泄了气的皮球。直到范佩西的手抚上他的脸颊，小心翼翼地为他擦拭泪水，阿尔特塔才知道自己哭了。

"Miki......"范佩西小心地将西班牙人拥入怀里，"对不起。"

阿尔特塔靠在范佩西的肩头，泪水浸湿了荷兰人的衣领，范佩西一遍又一遍的道歉像一把把利刃扎在他的心口。他恨吗？也许在这些年来的日日夜夜的确是恨的。但当范佩西再一次走进他的生活，再一次对他说爱，他还是会拖着鲜血淋漓的伤痕走向他。此刻，他只想说别走，那个英超奖杯会是你最后的狂欢，你会被谩骂到注销推特，你会告别你最爱的英格兰踏上陌生的国家。

而我们，会在彼此的生命中消失许多年。

但他开不了口，他知道自己无法改变命运的轨迹。他所能做的只是在这一刻多抱紧他一些，让范佩西的温度深入他的骨髓。

未来没有我的征途，你辛苦了。

6.  
感情喷发的直接后果是当威尔谢尔和沃尔科特结伴来找今日高调“牵手成功”的二位时，打开门看到的是满头黑线的第三队长和一个巨大的“人形抱枕”。

屋内和屋外的人隔门相望，沉默无言。最后阿尔特塔不得不用力地推开范佩西，范佩西不情不愿地揉着鼻子靠在墙边。如果荷兰人长了尾巴，现在一定恹恹地耷拉着。

“又来告Aaron的状？”阿尔特塔顺着“大狗狗”的脑袋，荷兰人的尾巴终于舒服地摇了起来。

“哎呀不是！”威尔谢尔听到拉姆塞的名字生气地嘟着嘴，“虽然他是挺讨厌的。”

“我们想一起去巧克力博物馆，听说那儿有巧克力喷泉。”沃尔科特圆滚滚的眼睛在队长和第三队长之间辗转，“不过看来你们俩是没空了。”

阿尔特塔不置可否地点点头。

“小别胜新欢呐。”威尔谢尔对着无情关上的房门感叹道。一转身迎面抛来一瓶Mezzo，抬头就看到刚才被无辜点名的威尔士人。

“不是这么用的。”拉姆塞说，“这叫床头吵架床尾和~”

“烦死了你！”

外头走廊的打闹声终于慢慢远去，阿尔特塔松了口气，突然想起了另一批令人头疼的小家伙们，也不知道自己穿越的这段时间他们有没有好好训练。范佩西又像只树懒一样缠了上来，脑袋枕在阿尔特塔的肩上，因为身高的缘故微弯着腰，显得整个动作有些吃力。

阿尔特塔的手无意识地摸上扣子，才发现刚刚被范佩西扯掉了一个，愤愤地拧了一下荷兰人的胳膊。

范佩西松开手，揉了揉鼻子也不做声，跑去茶几抽了几张纸巾捂上阿尔特塔的鼻子，西班牙人听话的哼哼几下，手上自顾自的解开扣子把衬衫甩到床上。

范佩西歪着脑袋看着他：“你要继续刚才的事吗？”

阿尔特塔白了他一眼，从行李箱里翻出一件深蓝色的T恤穿上，胸口印着足球和爱心，是之前接受采访曾穿过的，荷兰人在翻看杂志时见过。

“陪我去大教堂吧。”

“嗯？”

“就当是赔罪。”

7.  
酒店和大教堂之间隔着莱茵河，要沿着河畔走到霍亨索伦桥才能到达。桥的历史有百年之久，斑驳生锈的钢铁和各色各样的涂鸦构成了奇异的和谐感。两侧供路人行走，一路上挂满了五颜六色的同心锁。

阿尔特塔盯着花花绿绿的锁出了神。

穿越前的那次科隆之旅是自己独自来这儿散步的。那时的他带着最后一丝固执在桥上来来回回地找寻着卖锁人，只为了把他和范佩西的名字永远地留在某处。小腿酸胀不已，近乎麻木地从一端走到另一端，循环往复，可是直到维尔马伦打电话来催他回酒店都没有找到。

如今的心境却有了些不同，他想到未来荷兰人可以在工作时肆无忌惮地提起他夸奖他，藏着小私心甜蜜地说“我喜欢听Mikel的话”，而他可以带着他们心爱的球队一步一个脚印地往上走，去够到他们不曾拥有的东西。

想到这里，他紧了紧两人十指相扣的手。正午的阳光有些刺眼，他闭上眼睛踮起脚，亲吻着爱人的嘴角。

“你知道科隆大教堂的传说吗？”

和心爱之人走过509级阶梯爬上顶端，未来的某一天一定可以重新在这座城市相遇。

8.  
范佩西在下半场开始没多久就被换了下去，没有掌声和欢呼，有的只是震耳欲聋的嘘声。阿尔特塔叉腰站在绿茵场上，汗水顺着脸颊往下流。

10号球衣越走越远，空气中蒸腾的热气扭曲着红色球衣的形状。

阿尔特塔用力地抹掉脸上的汗水，钉子鞋忿忿地左右拧着脚下的草坪。粗重的呼吸被隐没在嘘声之中，直到看到坐回替补席的荷兰人对他笑了笑，他才平复好心情重新投入比赛。

赛后的球员通道，两人很有默契地走在队伍末尾，荷兰人的脚步越走越慢，最后慢到低头跟着他走的西班牙人停了下来。前面的人已经走远了，欢笑打闹声逐渐听不真切，通道内又归复宁静。

范佩西看出阿尔特塔的心情不太好，多半是因为自己。

他突然庆幸自己做了一个看似傻乎乎的事情。像个第一次告白的毛头小子，他伸出一直藏在外套口袋里的手到阿尔特塔的面前，手攥成拳，里头握着什么东西。

阿尔特塔不解地看着他。手慢慢张开，大概是因为握得太紧的缘故，指节印着一道道粉色的印记，而在掌心是一把锁，一把粉色的被刻着名字的锁。大大的爱心别扭地横在两个人名字的中间。

“你昨天在那儿看了很久。”范佩西自顾自地说着。

“我确实是个贪心的人。我29岁了，想要冠军也想要荣耀，但我没想过那意味着舍弃你。”

“你如果担心我跑远，就用这把锁锁住我。卖锁的大妈告诉我，这儿的同心锁可灵验了。”

“你就不怕我跑远？”阿尔特塔接过锁，摸索着表面歪歪扭扭的刻字。那是范佩西亲手刻的字，两个人的名字深深浅浅地印在锁上，粗糙的质感摩挲着西班牙人的手指。

“我长这么帅，你跑不远。”

“臭美！”阿尔特塔撇了撇嘴，抬起脑袋时眼里含着泪花。

“你又哭了，我惹你不开心了吗？”范佩西不知所措地揉了揉鼻子。

西班牙人踮起脚尖，勾住他的脖子，说：“锁太丑了，骚粉色，还有那么大个爱心。”

“只有这种锁了！爱心是本来就有的！不是我刻的！”

“......你在哪儿找到的？可难找了吧。”

“主火拐角处的Kiosk。”范佩西像哄小孩一样拍着哭到抽噎的西班牙人，“不难找，不难找，比找你简单多了。”

找到它，我只用了一个早晨；找到你，我用了28年。

“Robin van Persie。”阿尔特塔亲吻着范佩西的脖子，就像在斯坦福桥球场一样，“我爱你，无关足球。”

9.  
经历了荷兰人一晚上的折腾，阿尔特塔是在快要到正午才睁开眼的，陌生而又熟悉的天花板让他愣了愣神。

我就这么毫无预兆地回来了？

他猛地坐起身，松软的床垫因为他剧烈的动作而上下起伏着。

还是......这一切只是一场梦。

阿尔特塔失神地坐在床上。旁边的人迷迷糊糊地探出脑袋，睡眼惺忪，顶着鸟窝一般杂乱的头发，长长的手臂把西班牙人捞进怀里。

“Miki，早上好。”范佩西亲吻着他的额头。

我也爱你，无关足球。


End file.
